1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid jetting head which jets liquid and a method of producing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a liquid jetting head, for example, there is an ink-jet head which jets ink. The ink-jet head has a plurality of complicated and elaborate ink channels inside. Such an ink-jet head is formed, for example, by stacking thin etching plates. For securely bonding the stacked etching plates with one another, it is conceivable to bond the plates using, for example, an adhesive that is epoxy based, acrylic based or the like. However, when the amount of an adhesive applied is large, the adhesive may flow into an ink channel or the like in the head to narrow or block the ink channel. Accordingly, there is proposed an ink-jet head in which an upper structure formed by diffusion-bonding four plates, a manifold bonded body formed by diffusion-bonding three manifold plates, and a lower structure formed by diffusion-bonding two plates are bonded together with an adhesive (see US 2005/011071 A1). With this method, it is possible to prevent the adhesive from narrowing or blocking an ink channel, and also it is possible to securely bond the respective plates forming the upper structure and the lower structure because the manifold bonded body having manifolds formed inside is formed in a separate step from that of forming other structures.